how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Ted's romances
The following are the women that Ted Mosby was shown to have dated one or more times or had a serious romantic relationship with. Married *Tracy Mosby (nee McConnell) (Season 9) Serious Relationships *Karen (Pre-series) *Victoria (Season 1, Season 8) *Robin Scherbatsky (Season 2) *Stella Zinman (Season 3 - 4) *Zoey Pierson (Season 6) *Tracy McConnell (Season 9) Dated* *Natalie - *Cheryl (?) - (college girlfriend, Robin mentions her photo in ''Brunch'') *Jeannie Radford - (phone booth on the piano - mentioned in ) *Alison Moses - (the lamp - mentioned in ) *Lauren Stein - (throw pillow - mentioned in ) *Carla - (mentioned in ) *Stacey Gusar - *Angie (girlfriend from sophomore year college) - The Front Porch *weird sci-fi girl (wanted to propose after 2 months) - The Front Porch *Cathy - *girl at the episode's intro (Barney says don't humanise the enemy) - The Rough Patch *Royce - *Becky - , *Naomi - *Carly Whittaker - *Jeanette - (Season 8) *Karen - ''Sorry, Bro'', ''Say Cheese'' *"Dated" means three or more dates, slept together several times, or anyone where the word "dating" or "girlfriend" (excluding serious girlfriends) was used. One or Two Dates *Steph (ex-adult film star) - Return of the Shirt *Jackie (hit & run hitchhiker) - Return of the Shirt *Kelly (Robin's friend at the club) - Okay Awesome *Marybeth - *Mary - *Janine - ''Swarley'' *the girl that Ted took to Cynthia's - ''Stuff'' *the girl that Ted took to see the movie Van Helsing - ''Stuff'' *the girl that Ted took to Maui - ''Stuff'' *the girl in the bar that Ted made out with 3 years ago - ''Stuff'' *the girl who left the moisturizer in Ted's apartment - ''Stuff'' *the girl who gave Ted the cactus - ''Stuff'' *Amy - *Lindsay (one of the 2 girls from New Jersey) - We're Not From Here *Blah Blah - *Alexa Leskys (unreasonably small mouth opening girl) - ''How I Met Everyone Else'' *Ashlee - ''No Tomorrow'' *Vicky - *Melissa (dark haired college girl in the marching band) - Three Days of Snow *''Margaret'' - The Stinsons *Louisa Mendoza - Old King Clancy *Holli - *girl that Ted uses the 'The Ted Mosby' play from the Playbook - The Playbook *Jen - *Cindy - *girl rack jacked by Phil Rizzuto (New York Yankee) - ''Perfect Week'' *Natalia - ''Rabbit or Duck'' *girl at MacLaren's (after Ted leaves Natalia) - ''Rabbit or Duck'' *Tiffany - ''Hooked'' *Henrietta - ''Hooked'' *Amanda - *Strawberry - *Leilani (Christmas morning photo 4 years ago) - ''Say Cheese'' *Emily (new year's eve 2007 photo) - ''Say Cheese'' *Isabelle (Robin's uncle Cecil's funeral photo) - ''Say Cheese'' *girl (Lily's appendix surgery photo) - ''Say Cheese'' *yoga instructor (Barney's birthday last year, met Slash) - ''Say Cheese'' *black girl (Marshall breakup cleanup 2007) - ''Say Cheese'' *girl (Marshall breakup cleanup 2009) - ''Say Cheese'' *Marissa Heller - ''Robots Versus Wrestlers'' *girl who's still in love with her ex - ''The Wedding Bride'' *Steph (adrenaline junky) - ''Architect of Destruction'' *Penelope (Civil War nut) - ''Architect of Destruction'' *girl Ted tries to impress with the wizard costume - ''Architect of Destruction'' *Honey - *Jessica (Rhodes scholar) - The Naked Truth *Claire (reached for the cheque) - The Naked Truth *Janet McIntyre - *Randi - The Drunk Train *Robyn - *Holly - *Lizbeth - *the girl Ted impresses with the hat - ''Ring Up'' *Prison Inmate - The Over-correction *Tabatha (the girl at Barney's apartment's open house) - The Fortress *Cassie - , Sexual Encounters *Trudy - , *Rachel - *Molly - *Unnamed Girl - *Robin *Stella *Tracy *Victoria *Zoey *Vicky - The Naked Man *Natalie - Return of the Shirt *Karen - Sorry, Bro *Jeanette - (season 8) *Naomi - The Slutty Pumpkin Returns *Carly - Ring Up! *Unnamed Girl - The Drunk Train *Becky - Boats Boats Boats *Carol aka Blah Blah - How I Met Everyone Else Category:Girls who dated Ted Category:Relationships